


Ticklish, Doctor?

by thebest_medicine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, TenRose - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, tenjack, ticklish doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the Doctor is horrible at hiding that fact that he is ticklish from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

Jack grinned evilly as he tweaked the Doctor’s side again, “Ticklish?”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes after jumping at the touch, “No. Of course not.”

"I can always tell when you’re lying, Doctor." Jack smirked, shooting the brunette a wink. He suddenly tackled the Doctor, whose trench coat did little to soften his fall onto the floor of TARDIS.

"Jack. Don’t!" The Time Lord’s eyes bugged out as the Captain struggled to straddle the man beneath him, "This is- ah-absolutely ridiculous and I insist that you get ahaha-off me!"

The Doctor tried his best puppy-dog eyes, and Jack took that moment as the perfect time to dig in his fingers, right on the Doctor’s helpless stomach. The Gallifreyan squealed, head tossed back with a huge smile on his face.

"Plehehehe-please Jack!" The Doctor giggled, "We dohohon’t have time for this!"  
Jack leaned in close, “Well we’ll have to make the time if it gets you to smile like this.”

"Yohohohou- ahahaha no no stop!" The Doctor shook his head with laughter when Jack’s hands moved up toward his ribs.

"Just what are you boys doing?" Rose snickered as she slid in through the TARDIS door.

Jack grinned in greeting, “Rose! Look what I figured out!” He laughed evilly.

The Doctor really did not like the look of mischief on Rose’s face.

"PleheheheEASE JACK! Let mehehe up we haha-have places to beeeeeEHEHEHE!" The giggles pouring out of the Doctor spiraled when Jack neared his underarms.

"As much as I hate to agree… He’s right, you know." Rose sighed.

Jack pouted but ceased his attack.

"T-Thank you…" The Doctor panted, his cheeks red with a touch of embarrassment.

"Don’t think that this is over." Jack smirked.

"Not by a long shot." Rose added with a giggle.

The Doctor replied with a groan, heading toward the controls in the center of the room, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with the pair of you…”


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose exploits the new found information about the Doctor.

The Doctor flinched when Rose’s hand trailed along his side as they cuddled together in bed.

"So…You really are ticklish." Rose commented, a raised brow highlighting her amusement.

The Doctor promptly turned a shade redder and stumbled out a response, “I uh- well there’s really no denying it now I guess so um.. yes. Uh. Would I have any chance of convincing you… not to?”

"Not to what?" Rose blinked.

"…Tickle me." The Doctor replied warily.

"Tickle you? Well if you insist!" The blonde grinned smugly. She wiggled her fingers toward him and giggled, "Can’t believe you fell for that one."   
The Time Lord cursed himself internally for falling into that little trick, but then his thoughts were only occupied with the fingers on his bare stomach. It tickled about a thousand times worse than when Jack got him earlier, thanks to those damn nails, along with the fact that his stomach had no clothing to shield him.

"R-Rose hehehehe- don’t! Ahahaha-haha no!" The Doctor squealed; he curled in on his stomach, kicking and squirming about.

"Aww- you’re adorable!" Rose teased, tracing her nails all over his ticklish skin.

The Doctor squirmed until one of his hands connected with Rose’s side and she shied away. The grin he wore was positively frightening.

"Oh you’re in for it now." The Doctor laughed evilly, turning the tables as he tickled all over her stomach and sides. She squealed and giggled, flipping her blonde hair everywhere as his fingers made short work of her sanity.

"Doctor nohohohoho! Please! Ahahahahaha stop stahahahop it!" She begged.

He made no move to stop or slow down, so she did all she could think of. She reached up and attacked his sides, throwing him into a fit of laughter. Soon they were both rolling around and giggling in the bed, until finally the tickle war ended in a truce forged by mutual exhaustion. A smile lingered on both of their faces as they lay giggling and intertwined.


End file.
